This Woman
This Woman is the seventh studio album by LeAnn Rimes released on January 25, 2005. While promoting This Woman, she stated that it was her return to her "roots", country music. In essence, the album has a strong theme of love, falling in love and marriage. This could be due to Rimes' own marriage to her ex-husband, Dean Sheremet. The album was a success on the country charts. Like Twisted Angel, Rimes helped pen tracks on the album ("You Take Me Home", "I Got It Bad" and "When This Woman Loves a Man"). Singles from the album include, in order of release, "Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense", "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way", "Something's Gotta Give" and "Some People". Respectively, these reached number five, number three, number two, and number thirty-six on the country singles charts. The album also features the track "I Dare You" which was also recorded by SHeDAISY on their 2003 album Sweet Right Here. A bonus thirteenth track, "Afraid to Fall", was released exclusively to US Target stores. Rimes helped pen this track as well. Track listing Target Exclusive Personnel Credits for This Woman were adapted from liner notes. *Adam Ayan — mastering on "Afraid to Fall" and "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" *Bekka Bramlett — background vocals *Ben Fowler — recording *B. James Lowry — acoustic guitar *Bruce Bouton — Dobro *Brady Barnett — recording *Charlie Judge — keyboards *Chris McHugh — drums *Christopher Rowe — digital editing on "Afraid to Fall" and "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" *Dan Dugmore — steel guitar *Dann Huff — electric guitar, acoustic guitar, producer *Dan Tyminski — background vocals* *David Bryant — assistant recording *Drew Bollman — assistant mixing *Eric Darken — percussion *Glenn Worf — bass *Greg Lawrence — assistant recording *Jay Joyce — guitar *Jed Hackett — recording *Jeff Balding — mixing on "Afraid to Fall" and "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" *Jimmie Lee Sloas — bass *Joanna Janét — background vocals *John Willis — acoustic guitar *Jonathan Yudkin — fiddle, mandolin *J. T. Corenflos — guitar *Justin Niebank — mixing *Keith Urban — electric guitar solo** *Lisa Cochran — background vocals *Mark Hagen — recording *Mike Brignardello — bass *Mike "Frog" Griffith — production coordinator on "Afraid to Fall" and "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" *Paul Franklin — steel guitar *Perry Coleman — background vocals *Robert Bailey — background vocals *Russell Terrell — background vocals *Shannon Forrest — drums *Scott Kidd — assistant mixing *Steve Nathan — keyboards *Tim Akers — keyboards, accordion *Tod Gunnerson — assistant recording *Tom Bukovac — guitar *Vicki Hampton — background vocals *Vinnie Colaiuta — drums *'Note:' Dan Tyminski appears courtesy of Rounder Records. **'Note:' Keith Urban appears courtesy of Capitol Records Nashville. Charts This Woman debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 with over 101,000 copies sold in its first week, it fell to number twenty-five with 40,000 copies sold in its second week and number forty in its third week with 37,000 copies sold. The album spent three weeks in top fifty and a total of forty-seven weeks in Billboard 200. It has received gold status and sold over 618,000 copies in United States as of June 2006 by Nielsen SoundScan. Peak positions Year end-chart References Category:Studio album